All That Ends
by Lucy The Lightless
Summary: If only she'd listen when he told her- If only she'd look right beside her- where he is always waiting. When he looks at her, all he sees is a vulnerable high school girl, taking step after step further away from him. Rated teen for Ed and his dirty mouth
1. Chapter 1

"Stupid!" I cried as I smashed my head against the steering wheel of my mid-sized pick up. "You fucking idiot! How could you-" I collapsed on to the horn. Letting the loud blare fill my ears.

_I can't believe I just said that. She's a girl. She'll be sensitive about that!_

It was all going perfectly, I just had to drop her off at home, then I'd make my move. But I can't seem to keep my fucking mouth shut.

_I need to go apologize...Wait...we're right near the park._

Her favorite sulking spot. It was near here. "Winry! I'm sorry!" I called out as I bolted from the car. Stumbling over my feet, trying to shove my keys into my pockets in the process. "Win!" I ran over the sidewalk and through the trees across the hills. I'd run this route full of apologies many, many times before. "Winry!" I caught sight of her crumpled form at the base of her tree.

"Go away!" Damn. She's crying.

"Win, I-I didn't mean it."

"You called me slut. Of course you meant it."

"Win, you know I say stupid things..."

"You sounded angry enough."

"Yeah, at the guys who call you that. Not you." She looked at me. Dripping blue eyes stabbing me repeatedly in my stupid, stupid head.

"You mean-"

"Come on. I might have accidentally said that you dress kinda like a slut-" I looked away and rubbed my head. "But, that doesn't mean I think any less of you-" I sat down on the grass next to her. She inched away slightly. "Win- you know I'm not good with words-" I wrapped my arms around my legs in a similar fashion. "I'm really sorry. I just get so angry." I glanced at her, then back to my knees. "It's just, I have to listen to all those guys who think you're stupid and easy." I clenched my fists and stared harshly at the ground. "But you're definitely _not_ easy Winry." I spat out a dry laugh.

"What do you mean?" She prodded softly. Sounding honestly curious, not blank or oblivious.

"Winry, I've been trying to win you over for 18 damn years." I felt her shift. Suddenly warm breath prickled on my skin. I didn't want to turn around, I knew what I'd find there.

"As if I didn't know that, silly." She poked my shoulder. Causing me to teeter.

"Well, if you knew, then why do you insist on torturing me."

"Now how have I done that," She laughed. At least she wasn't crying anymore.

"Besides insisting on braining me every time I say something stupid," I paused to check for any shining objects in her possession. "For one I think you're a bit too friendly with that Jase...fellow."

"What? But Jase is nice." I could tell, even she didn't fully believe what she was saying.

"Are you really that stupid? All he wants is to 'Have that hot bod of yours.' And that's a direct quote."

"When did you hear that?"

"He's in my biology class. Unfortunately."

She sighed and sat back. "Well, I guess it was obvious." She looked forward, eyelids drooping. "I just wanted to believe, that maybe some other guys were as nice as you and your brother."

"Why would you need any others?"

"I don't know. I guess, with you two now so focused on getting into Harvard on those snazzy science scholarships, and you've been getting really secretive-"

"Winry." I angled my body at her. "The only reason we're so secretive is because we thought it made you upset whenever we talked about leaving..."

She was silent for a moment, so I looked over, and she was looking at me. "Ed, is that really the reason?"

"Uh, yeah." I felt my face heat. She was getting closer.

"Ed, you are so funny some times."

"Mm."

"Ed, don't ignore me now."

"I'm not."

"Mhmm" She got close to me again, grinning.

"Hey what're you-" She seemed to be clambering on top of me. It was awkward, given our position. But instead she wrapped an arm around me, rested her head on my shoulder. "Uh Win-"

"Shhhh-"

"Winry-"

"Shhhhhhhhh! Don't ruin it!"

"Uh, okay." I relaxed back into the tree, letting her unexpected affection wash over me. I leaned my head on top of hers. Pulling my arm back to bring her closer to me. "Again, I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, not yet. Crying makes me tired." Her head fell deeper into my chest. She was completely out.

"Jeez, Win'." I carefully slid my arms under her to scoop her up. I tried to keep her head from flopping by propping it up on my chest. I heard her moan quietly. That sound sent an odd chill up my spine. "Come on Win'." I set her down in the passenger seat. I looked at her for a while, while I got back behind the wheel. "Does this mean I've finally won you over?"

* * *

><p>(AN) Don't know if I'll continue this, but I just had the image of Ed freaking out in a truck, it made me lol. So please review, and tell me if there's anything I should write about!

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

I ended up having to drag Winry upstairs to her room. I guess all that studying got the best of her. She's been talking on and on about the different medical scholarships she's applied for. She just doesn't know when to stop.

I think it's certain that we wont be seeing to much of each other for the next four years or so. We've applied for completely different universities. Only one in common.

During the drive to office internship, I heard the back bumper rattling. That just made me think of the day I got this truck.

"_Hey! Ed! Get up!"_

"_Unnnn. What do you want, woman? What time is it?"_

"_1 o' clock in the afternoon."_

"_Unng... Just let me sleep."_

"_It's your birthday."_

"_Then let me sleep."_

"_But I made you a cake, and I got you a present."_

"_You really didn't have to do that Win. Since I never remember yours."_

"_Ed, that's what you do. What I do is make you food so that you don't starve to death on your birthday."_

"_Mmm."_

"_Come on." She grabbed my wrist. I swear I almost fell on top of her._

"_Ahk sorry. I have compromised equilibrium in the morning."_

"_Ed. I know this." Her smile was bright, and oddly refreshing. It somehow helped chases away the morning fog._

"_Can't I at least get dressed?"_

"_It's your birthday. You don't need to get dressed."_

"_Mm right." Her arm looped through mine. I continued to teeter precariously all the way down stairs until I finally reached the safety of the couch._

"_Brother! Happy birthday!"_

"_Yeah, thanks Al."_

"_Happy birthday Edward!"_

"_Oh. Hi Mei." I rubbed my head grumpily, until the delicious aroma of bacon filled my nostrils."Oh my god you made me breakfast too? I didn't even know we had bacon!"_

"_You didn't. I had to bring it from home." She said over the clatter of pots and pans._

"_Thanks. It's really good."_

"_Glad you like it Ed." She sat down next to me smiling._

_When I had finished my meal, "Come on, time to show you your present." She grabbed my wrist again._

"_What- Out side? You- you didn't." Winry often did act like our mother, but-_

"_Happy freaking birthday!" She said brightly. In front of my apartment stood the most decrepit looking red pickup I'd ever seen._

"_Win? Did you get this from the junk yard?"_

"_Well, yes." She said slowly as she bounced up to the car. "But I replaced everything and got it up to working speed! It runs great, It just doesn't look the greatest." She promptly kicked the side of the truck, causing the back bumper to crash to the ground._

"_Uhhg." I groaned. I was still way too out of it._

"_What do you not like it?" Her saddened tone was accompanied my the scraping of her wrench on the car._

"_No, no it's great, I'm just afraid it'll be more trouble than it's worth."_

"_Don't worry Ed." She walked back over to me. "As you will so kindly be giving me rides, I'll always be there to fix it if needed. "_

"_Oh I am, am I?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well alright then. It's a deal."_

Back to the present, my phone was buzzing away in my pocket.

"Hey, Ed." She sounded really sleepy.

"Uh, hi Winry, I'm still in the car, on my way to work-"

"I just wanted to tell you that I got a letter from one of the colleges I've been accepted to,"

"And?"

"There are two medical science and development scholarships available. I can give you the forms tomorrow. I just thought you two might be interested." She yawned.

"Oh." My face warmed. "Well thanks. Yeah, medical science sounds interesting. I've always wanted to find a way to help people, this just might be it."

"Yeah, with your test scores, both of you will get in no problem I'm sure."

"Whatever you say Win," I pulled into the parking lot. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya, Tell Al I said "Hi"."

"Sure thing."

"Bye,"

"Bye."

I put my phone back in my pocket and got out of the car. Looking sentimentally at the chipped paint and rusty wheel wells. The only reason this car has stayed running for the past two years is because of Winry's undying care and support. Funny, this truck is a lot like me that way.

* * *

><p>(AN)So. I decided to write more. Yay... Fun times.

Please continue to read and review, I appreciate all support. It's a lot of fun looking at the EdxWin pairing in a different setting.

Speaking of EdXWin I should probably go work on understated...Eheh.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning, Edward." Her voice is better suited to be a lullaby than an alarm. "Class is over. Wake up." Her finger tapped my forehead.  
>"Mm." My eyes flickered open. Her brightly lit face came into view. It was almost kind of blinding. I did my best to smile. "Anything to report?" I stretched and yawned.<br>"Test tomorrow."  
>"Got'cha." Standing up, Winry handed me my books that I would have forgotten. "Mm, thanks." We walked out of class like we always have. Ever since kindergarten. Whether Al was with us or not. She was always there. Babbling away, about something. I never bothered to listen. She'd get mad anyway. I just kind of let her voice maintain a comforting hum around me.<br>"Ed? Ed! Are you even listening? I asked you about those scholarships!"  
>"What? Oh yeah. We applied. Don't worry, Al made sure I did it right."<br>"That's good. I just got my acceptance letter to that university. And a few others."  
>"That's great!" Happy. Happy face.<br>"But- Honestly, I want to go to the same College as you two. I know it's pathetic, but-"  
>"Don't worry. Me too. Screw Harvard. They're all just a bunch of asshats anyway."<br>She smiled. "No way to change your mind _now_. I know you."  
>"Yeah." I laughed slightly.<br>"Hey, guys!"  
>"Hi, Al!"<br>"You ready for the AP Chemistry test today?" Directed at me.  
>"Yes."<br>"Winry?" Al joined her on her other side. "You have an anatomy test, right? You nervous?"  
>"Not really. You know I've been looking at medical texts my entire life."<br>"Yes I know." He smiled politely. "But that doesn't necessarily mean you remember all of it."  
>"True, True." She looked past me down the hall. "Come on, Ed. Civics." She lightly grabbed my shoulder. She waved behind her to Al. "Bye!"<br>"Bye." The crowd of students swallowed him. We didn't all have a class together till 3rd hour. Her hand was still on my arm. I could just hear the rumors being fueled.  
>"She's touching his arm! They must be fucking!" Obviously.<br>"Edward?" Her grip tightened to jolt me back. "I was going to ask you something." Her grip didn't loosen. Was it, nervousness?  
>"Yeah? What is it?" I looked at her. I could see the disquiet she was trying to hide.<br>"Uh, what are you doing...for prom?"  
>I was sort of surprised by her question. I thought she knew. "Sitting at home and watching the new Doctor Who episode with you and Al like any other Saturday night." She was avoiding my gaze.<br>"Ok, well, this might sound weird, but-" She finally looked at me. "-can-you do me a favor?"  
>"Yeah? What?"<br>"Can you like- _go_ with me? Like, as friends?" I knew she was fidgety about it. But I understood why.  
>"You want those other guys to leave you alone, right?"<br>"Yeah! Well, that's part of it. I'd like to go with you, as opposed to anyone else. And, it's our senior prom, so, it's kind of a tradition." Are you ever going to let go of my arm?  
>"No, I get it. It's fine. I just don't own a tux, and I don't know what Al will do."<br>"Oh, I'm sure he'll go once he knows we're going."  
>"Really? With whom?" English class. It does things to you.<br>"With Mei, obviously! "  
>"Oh, duh."<br>"That girl is just so nice."  
>"Come on, she's been hanging around us for over a year and that's all you can say?"<br>"Over _two_ years Ed. You're turning 18 next week."  
>"I am?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Alright then, news to me."<p>

She smiled at the familiar novelty and led me into our Civics class. The only class that we share and don't sit within a desk of each other. And it's the class we have with Jase. I have to think of it as a self control exercise to not punch him through the wall. God, if he hits on her one more time, or laughs with his buddies in Biology, I'm seriously going to kill him.  
>Women, Winry in particular, are not objects. I'm pretty sure that's actually somewhat along the lines of what we're learning today.<p>

"Ed, ED! Come on! How late did you stay up last night?"  
>"Late." I groaned. Peeling my plastic binder from my face. Rubbing away the indentations with my fingertips.<br>"Come on. Al texted me that he and Mei are getting Sushi." She roughly grabbed my hand. Coaxing me up.  
>"And we're invited?"<br>"Yes, of course." She flashed a smile. "You like Sushi, right?"  
>"Yeah. I like anything as long as I can afford it. Wait, are we going to-"<br>"Blue C."  
>"Okay. Cheap, fast and good. I can do that."<br>"Good, let's go." We walked to our lockers, laughed at the current gossip, and met Al and Mei in front of the school for the short hop to Blue C Sushi.  
>"Come on, Ed, Cheer up. What are you thinking about?" Winry bugged me when we were in the car.<br>"Tux. I've never worn a Tux before."  
>"Ed, you're stressing out about that?"<br>"A little." I pressed my face against the window of Mei's car.  
>"So, you two going to prom?" Al commented from the front seat.<br>"Yup, I finally convinced him." What? I gave her an inquisitive look.  
>"Oh come on. I've been trying to drag you to a dance since middle school." Right. And, she says it so casually. Al and Winry laughed. I returned to looking out the window. Watching this painfully familiar city scape blur by.<br>"And every time I try to take you to dinner, or visit the science museum you're busy." I grumbled.  
>"Ed..." For some reason she seemed surprised at my irritation. "Is that why you always brushed me off?"<br>"Partly. Also because witnessing a grindfest and dealing with the atrocious choice in music just wasn't worth it."  
>"Then why prom?" I glanced to see that Al and Mei were attentively listening before I responded. "Because...it's our last chance, before graduation." Seriously, Elric? "And-I knew that you wouldn't leave me alone about it either." Also, I have a feeling you'll need someone there. "You were just going to go with Nelly and them anyway, weren't you?"<br>"Yeah, they still want to have a whole make-over deal and everything."  
>"Mm. Sounds great." She fell silent.<br>"We'll make plans later." She assured me.  
>"Mm-hm." I tried in futility to make it sound as not dismissive as possible.<br>"Hey guys, we're here."  
>"Great, I'm starved!" Mei had worked some miracle to find us a parking spot. "I only hope there isn't a long- line." By the looks of it. Probably a half hour wait.<br>"Don't worry, we made reservations." Al assured me.  
>"Thank god."<br>We walked down the familiar block. Winry by my side. Al and Mei a few paces ahead of us. It somehow always ended up like this. We walked in, got our table, then set our sights on the rather awesome conveyor belt of delicious, cheap sushi.  
>Grabbing four plates off the belt right off, I didn't pause to start eating. Winry chuckled, and chided me mildly. As always, while grabbing a plate of Edamame Beans to start off.<br>"Ed, it's not gonna keep being cheap if you eat so many."  
>"Mm."<br>Silence, interspersed by benign conversation. Every now and then my es would rest on her. Bright laughing smile, kind blue eyes, and blonde hair falling freely.  
>Wow. I should really get some sleep. It's making me sappy.<br>But, she never seems to put two and two together. I told her, that I've been...interested, I suppose. But she goes and ignores it all.  
>"Winry?"<br>"Yeah?" She choked out through laughter. Turning her crinkled gaze on me  
>"Uhh. Kinda weird question...Uh, do you remember what I told you two days ago, when you ran...out of my car and was...crying..."<br>"What? You're apology?"  
>"No. The stuff I said before you went out."<br>"Hm? Uh, no not really. Was it important?"  
>I suppressed a blush and bit my lip. "No, not really." I broke her gaze. Hoping to avoid to subject.<br>But she wouldn't let me get away. "If it wasn't important, that why'd you mention it?"  
>"No reason. Just trying to figure something out." I mumbled.<br>Out of the corner of my eye I glimpsed her eyes narrowing, with her lips crunched together.  
>"Ed..." She whined.<br>"Just forget it, okay Winry? I'll tell you again sometime, I'm sure."  
>She gave me a look that was somewhere between skepticism, worry and a pout. "Alright, I'm trusting you."<p>

* * *

><p>(AN)Alas, I too must default on the fanfiction author cliche, school. (Damn school!) And my marked propensity towards procrastination and sloth. Eh. The next one will take a while, because it's gonna be prom. and, bleh. By current ideas for the chapter are...eh. But, I'll see you, someday. Eventually. Did I mention that Remember Me is also eating my soul? 36,000 words. It probably wont be up until like, next year. :(


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) You know my excuse. Remember me (40,000 words. OH MY GOD) NaNoWriMo, School, Doctor Who screen play/Radio Drama. Okay I'm doing _a lot_ of writing so, forgive me.

* * *

>"Alphonse! <em>Alphonse<em>! Get _up_ here!"  
>"Brother! What is it!" I lifted my hopelessly tangled hands up to him as he entered the bathroom.<br>"This tie was your idea. Now _help _me."  
>"Alright, brother." Al came to free me from the evil, <em>evil<em> tie. "You tie it like this."  
>"I hope I only have to wear on you know, like..." Wedding, Al's wedding, funeral, childern's weddings... Presuming my life happens right on schedule. "...5 more times in my life?"<br>"Don't count on that...There. Now, come on. Winry will be waiting at the country club."  
>"Good, we're skipping the dinner? I'm already nervous as is."<br>"Yeah. But, brother, don't be _too_ nervous."  
>"I'll try." I took one last look at myself. It felt so <em>weird<em> wearing this. "I don't know if I should be more worried about over heating, or just, not really knowing what to do."  
>"You'll be fine Ed! I've told you before. You don't <em>have<em> to dance!"  
>"But what if-" He smacked me on the head.<br>"Stop it! It's just a dance!"  
>"Mm."<br>"You can just sit at one on the tables, criticizing the music all night long."  
>"And you?"<br>"I'll probably be with Mei, working out the cultural differences."  
>I chuckled lightly. "Alright. Good on ya." I patted down my lapels nervously one last time.<br>"I'll be in the truck," I tossed him my keys, following him slowly.  
>"You go ahead and drive. You need as much practice as you can get."<br>"No I don't, I'm already a way better driver then _you_ are."  
>"Shut up."<br>We got in my rusty old pickup. It sputtered to life, faster than usual, Winry probably snuck over to do a tune up at some point.  
>"Brother, I know that you're nervous..."<br>"Not really. If I'm lucky, I'll just be dragged in to _two_ dances." Al just huffed humorlessly. Eyes on the road. "What. Don't tell me you're_ nervous_ too."  
>"No, no. Just thinking, that's all."<br>"About Mei?"  
>"Yeah! Shut up." We pulled into the parking garage. Already crowed with clumps and couples.<br>"Where the hell is she?"  
>"I don't know, she said to just meet us inside. I though the point of her being my "Date" is that we like, walk in together...ah I don't care."<br>"Really, Ed?"  
>"Yeah." We walked in, showing our tickets and IDs. And was instantly, thoroughly, whelmed by the heat light and sound that greeted us. I saw Winry immediately, dancing away like it was some <em>show<em>.  
>It was just too much. I <em>had<em> to leave. I mentioned to Al that was going to the bathroom. How can guys deal with girls being just, so damn enticing. I sat in the stall for a while, I was about to leave, when I heard _her_ name.  
>"Yeah, Winry is looking hotter than ever, huh?"<br>"Definitely. She's just asking for it."  
>"Can you believe she came here with Elric? I mean, I knew she was dodging me, but not for that queer."<br>"He's such a faggot. I mean, he's known her forever, and never once pursued her. Gay as shit."  
>No. I just actually have respect for women.<br>"But, I'm sure we could probably, convince Winry at the after party."  
>"Oh yeah, she'll be wasted and easy."<br>"You know I've been wondering how much hotter she'll be na-"  
>"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I burst open the door, punching him square in his fucking nose.<br>"THE FUCK DUDE! SO WHAT IF I CALLED YOU GAY!"  
>"You know that's not what I'm pissed about." I grabbed them both by the collars. "You think you can take both of us?" I let them go.<br>"No, but if you ever hurt Winry, I wont be the only one you have to deal with."  
>"What? You and your girly-ass brother?" Jase spat after me through a paper towel..<br>"We're both black belts. And, Mei is a black belt in Karate, Judo and tai quan do. So keep your asses in line!"  
>"Is that a threat Elric?" Blake joined him trying to corner me. I rounded on them.<br>"Yes. You can bet is sure as hell is. You stay away from her." I turned to leave.  
>"Obviously because you just want that sexy all to yourself!" Blake taunted.<br>"That's it." I charged at him kicking Jase out of the way while I grabbed Blake by the arm and pinned him down. I left him and sweep kicked Jase again, grabbing him by the collar to punch him again-  
>"OI! BREAK IT UP! THIS IS A DANCE FOR GOD'S SAKE!"<br>"Stay out of this Hughes!" I barked while I avoided a lumbering Blake.  
>"Edward! Stop!" He grabbed the back of my shirt. "Owens! Smith! Explain!<br>"What you think we started this? It was that asshole!"  
>I sputtered back at them. "Don't you dare play innocent when you were planning to rape my friend!"<br>"It's not rape if she enjoys it!" I started at him again, Hughes tightened his grip.  
>"Elric." He said darkly. "Let me handle this. Go cool down." He pushed me towards the door. Seething, I went to go sit on the bench right outside of the ballroom.<br>"Edward." Her voice sent an odd chill up my spine. "You got in another fight?"  
>"Mm."<br>"Is that that all you have to say?" Hands on her hips she walked towards me.  
>"Yeah." She screwed up her mouth. "Ed- you know I don't like-"<br>"Winry! Shut up!" She glared at me with pursed lips.  
>"Wh-"<br>"They were planning to fucking _rape _you Winry! How can you be so _blind_?" I stood up angrily. Heading to the door.  
>"Edward!" She clicked after me. "Stop!"<br>"No! I'm just _so_ fucking pissed off right now! I just need to go home and punch some pillows!" I even felt angry tears begin to brim. "Winry, just leave me alone. For all I know when I'm this angry I could hurt _you_! No, just _go_! Have fun with your friends!"  
>I heard the clicking of her heels stop. We stood in the open air, near the buzzing of cars and the drift of smog. "Edward." I let her touch me, soothingly on the shoulder. Just remembering that she was there and that she was <em>okay<em>. "Thanks. " She said. craning up to peck me lightly on the cheek. "I know I'm naive...but, just...don't do anything you'd regret. Even if it's to protect me." I huffed darkly. Suppressing a fiery red blush. "I'm going to probably go somewhere after the dance." I tensed up. "But, Al and Mei will be there." She smiled at me. "I know how you worry. I'll text you later to let you know I'm alright."  
>"Okay." I looked at her solemnly.<br>"C'mere." She mumbled as she hugged me tightly. I grunted but didn't reject. "You big, stupid, moron, you."  
>I laughed in to her hair. "I'll see you tomorrow. 'Kay?"<br>"Yeah." She sniffed. "But-" I pulled away to see the hesitation on her face.  
>"You don't want to go back, do you?"<br>"Yeah. Not without your irritated commentary on the song choices." She smiled, breaking through the sadness.  
>"Just come home. We can catch the late run of the episode with cold pizza and all."<br>"But, Nell'll probably be super pissed."  
>"Screw that. This is the season 6 season finale Winry!"<br>She laughed. "Yeah. It is."  
>"I'm actually super excited for this."<br>"Come on Ed. You have me convinced. Doctor Who, Pizza and Mettalica vinyls."  
>I held my arm out to her. Truly exited now. "May I?"<br>"Yes you may, Mr. Elric."  
>"It's always an honour, Ms. Rockbell."<p><p> 


	5. Chapter 5

(a/n)Okay. I was gonna get this out yesterday, but things kept happening that made me lose my edits. Sumimasen. .  
>So, dispite have many wonderful reviewers, it's difficult to get these chapters out. Expect a long Hiatus as I figure out what the <em>hell<em> I'm gonna do between this chapter and the one I wrote ages ago wich takes place end of first semester at college.

* * *

><p>"What <em>happened<em> last night?" Winry moaned from the couch.  
>"Do you <em>really<em> have to say it like that?" I called over the sound of sizzling bacon. "I can't believe it took the smell of bacon to wake you up. We weren't up that late."  
>"<em>You<em> weren't."  
>"Win, did you-"<br>"You know I'm behind. So I watched the rest of the Marathon."  
>"Winry, that lasted until <em>4 am<em>."  
>"So? Saturday night. You're <em>supposed<em> to stay up that late."  
>"No, you're not. It's not good for you."<br>"Edward, you're not my farther."  
>"...Sorry." I grumbled.<br>"Ed, you're still upset about that time I got sick, aren't you?" I silently scooped crispy bacon onto the waiting paper towel for a moment. "Edward, it wasn't that bad!"  
>"You almost died." I said flatly.<br>"Yeah, but I _didn't_."  
>"If you hadn't spent <em>all<em> that time insisting that you weren't sick you would have needed to go to the _hospital_! You can't overwork yourself like that! Even if you think you're helping people. You'll just wear yourself out!"  
>She knew why this got me so upset. "Edward, I know, you're just...It's because that's what happened to your mom, but-"<br>"But, _nothing_!" I barked. So sick of her excuses. Sacrificing yourself is the most selfish thing you can do.  
>"Sorry, Ed, I really am." I heard her walk behind me, and sigh before speaking. "Mmm. Smells good."<br>"Mm."  
>"Ed..." She nudged my shoulders with her head. "I'm...just gonna get changed. I left some clothes here last time."<br>"Oh yeah, um, I had to hide them better, "  
>She raised an eyebrow.<br>"Don't want people talking."  
>"Ed, when do you have <em>anyone<em> over besides me?"  
>"I've had my share of LAN parties and study groups. I'm not that much of a loner."<br>"Ed, the only games you own are Kingdom Hearts."  
>"Not true. Those are just the ones you've bought me."<br>"Because you asked me!"  
>"It's not my fault my job doesn't pay well!"<br>She smiled slightly as I placed the bacon on two plates. "Your clothes are in the bottom drawer of my dresser."  
>"Got'cha."<br>And then the phone rang. "Heyy! Edward!"  
>"Hughes. It's Sunday. I'm gonna see you at school on Monday."<br>"Yes you will, Edward! That's what I wanted to talk about,"  
>"I know. I have an appointment with you first thing."<br>"You know me too well, Elric!"  
>"Sir, you say that like it's a good thing."<br>"It is, depending on how you look at it."  
>"Hughes, there must be a reason you called me-"<br>"Yes, there was. Just making sure you're all right. You and Winry." He became serious as he brought her up.  
>"Hughes, we're just fine. Why would you ever think that anything would be wrong?"<br>"I'm...guessing that she's there now?"  
>"Yes. She is."<br>Just then Winry popped her head around the corner. Hair brushed and pulled back. Clean clothes. "What? Who're you talking to?"  
>"<em>Head Guidance counselor Maes Hughes<em>. " I said meticulously.  
>"What? What's he want?"<br>I placed up a hand at her. "Exactly? What? Yeah. I thought that was clear. I'll see you during 0 hour. I don't have one, remember? You should know that since I came to you to drop it. Uh-huh. Bye." I sat my phone back on the table. Running my fingers through my bangs. "Uhg. I don't know what he thinks he's going to gain from this."  
>"He just wants'tuh talk's all." She said, suddenly next me and consuming all my bacon.<br>"Yeah, but I'm sure I've heard it all before."  
>"He cares about you. And I'm sure he just wants to remind you of some things then."<br>"I dunno, maybe he'll actually punish me this time."  
>I chuckled. "Win! Leave some for me!" I grabbed the few remaining strips.<br>"I'm hungry!"  
>"Pour yourself some cereal or something." I put some toast in and started up the coffee.<br>"Can you heat up some water for my tea?"  
>"Hell, I'll just make tea for both of us."<br>"Irish breakfast tea?"  
>"Extra strong?"<br>"Duh!"  
>"You got it." It was like we were siblings, or something, well, we did live together for 12 years. I still remember how distraught she was about us moving out. I thought she'd never forgive us the way she ran off crying. It wasn't even that long ago, but apart of be always tries to forget it.<br>_"But, why can't you just stay here? We're not even 18 yet!"_  
><em>"I'm old enough to live on my own, I wont burden you two anymore."<em>  
><em>"You're...you're taking Al too, aren't you..."<em>  
><em>"Winry! It's not like we're moving out of the country! We're just in the next suburb over."<em>  
><em>"But...I'm sorry, I know I'm acting childish." She brought up an arm to wipe away her tears. I tried to beat her to it, but I recoiled.<em>  
><em>"Winry. Don't cry over something so <strong>stupid<strong>." It was then that the inevitable wrench met my skull, she dashed off to her room, leaving me to bleed out on the ground._  
><em>If only I could make her happy, and not always so <strong>angry<strong>._

"Ed." She snapped in my face. "You in there?"

"Yeah."

"I was wondering, you despise this show."

"Oh God-"

She clicked around for a while, checking all the usual channels, and eventually gave up. She placed the remote on the arm of the couch. She sighed and pulled her legs up unto the couch. Wrapping her arms around her knees.

It was at thins point I realized I was gawking at her like and idiot because her next action was to concuss me with her wrench.

"What are you staring at!"

"Nnng. I don't know. I think you gave me transient amnesia."

"Oh shush."

"No I'm serious. I have blank spots in my memory because of that damn thing."

"You deserve every single one." She shot me a weird glance. I didn't have enough time to evaluate it, before she was next to me. Straight up head on my shoulder half-cuddle thing.

"Win? You still tired."

"Yeah, and you still seem upset."

"Thanks for noticing."

"Oh come on, I always notice." She put on her pouting face and looked up at me. She furrowed her brow. We locked eyes for moment, I felt myself become lost in her gaze for a moment, until she spoke up.

"Say, any more news from college." I groaned slightly.

When the _fuck_ are you going to realize how ridiculously in love with you I am?

* * *

><p>(an)I enjoy storys that allow Hughes to not be dead.  
><strong>Oh yeah. If you'd like to be a pre-reader or editor for my enormous EdWin CoS fic Remember Me. Messege me. Please. I've had a bunch of people jump ship on me. Plus, it's a total mess right now. <strong>


End file.
